


Lecciones extra

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm late oops, KyouHaba Week 2016, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba golpeando la puerta de su casa, imposible, improbable, o ¿no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <span class="small">Escrito con los prompts  <i>friendship</i> y<i> date<i>, de Kyouhaba Week, en mente.</i></i></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones extra

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía un tiempo que quería probar con estos dos, y me agarré de la excusa, y aunque estoy tardeee espero que el resultado sea de agrado :D  
> El agradecimiento correspondiente a **frozenyogurt** por betearlo :***** !

―¿Vas a dejarme pasar?

 

Yahaba está de pie, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, a la puerta de su casa, una mueca de molestia en sus labios. Golpetea el suelo con uno de sus pies impacientemente y Kyoutani simplemente pestañea, confundido.

 

―¿Por qué? ―gruñe luego de unos momentos, sin verdadera fuerza.

 

Clava sus uñas contra la palma de sus manos cuando la respuesta de Yahaba es poner los ojos en blanco y empujar a Kyoutani a un lado para abrirse paso al interior de la vivienda. Anonadado, no es capaz de reaccionar antes que Yahaba comience a quitarse sus zapatos junto al recibidor, una sonrisa deslizándose con facilidad en sus labios.

 

―¡Gracias por recibirme! ―exclama Yahaba, con un tono excesivamente dulce y cordial que no está dirigido a él.

 

Kyoutani ahoga una risa torpe en su garganta, un ruido seco e incómodo. Yahaba se gira hacia él, con los labios fruncidos y una ceja levantada.

 

―Puedes dejar la fachada de niño bueno, no hay nadie. ―Sus dientes castañean cuando habla, pero Yahaba continua mirándolo escéptico por unos momentos, evaluando si Kyoutani se está burlando de él. Eventualmente, se encoje de hombros y vuelve a girarse, invitándose sin su permiso al interior de su casa.

 

―Soy un niño bueno ―dice melódicamente.

 

Kyoutani resopla entre sus dientes y se deja guiar por Yahaba dentro de su propio hogar.

 

 

+

 

 

La casa de Kyoutani es intimidante en una manera completamente diferente que lo es su dueño. Kyoutani es áspero, al habla, al tacto, como un vidrio cascado en todos sus lados. Hay una intensidad en su mirada que suele asustar a los de primero y que Yahaba puede sentir arder en el fondo de su estómago cuando es el objetivo de la misma. Su casa es, por el contrario, intimidante en su ausencia.

 

La temperatura en las calles comienza a elevarse con la llegada del verano, pero dentro de aquella habitación Yahaba no puede evitar el temblor que recorre su cuerpo. Allí se está frío, y no de una forma reconfortante, como el helado de la tienda a la vuelta de su casa en su garganta luego de práctica. Es un frío impersonal, ajeno, como la falta de decoraciones o las ventanas cerradas a tope y los rayos de sol colándose tímidamente por entre las ranuras de las cortinas.

 

La sala del comedor de Kyoutani le recuerda a Yahaba a la habitación que usan como depósito en su propia casa, salvo porque aquella está llena de cosas que hablan de pertenencia. Una pelota de voleibol pinchada, una caja señalada con un gran rotulador rojo como “juguetes de Shigeru”, el viejo caminador de su madre que ésta asegura no funciona pero todos en su casa saben que simplemente ya no usa.

 

La sala de Kyoutani podría pertenecer a cualquiera, impersonal, una foto de revista, intimidantemente ordenada.

 

Está tan concentrado en observar la habitación a su alrededor que le toma varios segundos darse cuenta que Kyoutani está parado frente a él, donde Yahaba se sentó sin cuidado en el sofá.

 

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―demanda Kyoutani, chasqueando los dientes y mirándolo con firmeza desde arriba.

 

Su compañero de equipo hace valer la diferencia de altura, como suele hacerlo Yahaba cuando están ambos de pie y tiene que contenerse para no levantarse de golpe. Un “a mí no me asustas” implícito en la acción. En cambio, se encoje de hombros y pone una de sus mejores sonrisas, recorriendo a Kyoutani con la mirada desde sus puños cerrados hasta su mandíbula tensa.

 

―Vas a ayudarme con matemáticas. ―Es una afirmación categórica. Yahaba niega con la cabeza antes de que Kyoutani pueda pronunciar el “no” que dibujan sus labios. ―Vas a ayudarme con matemáticas, y a cambio… ―pronuncia la sonrisa cuando Kyoutani aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño ―a cambio, yo te ayudaré con tus tareas de inglés. 

 

―¿Por qué querría tu ayuda?

 

Yahaba contiene las ganas de suspirar en resignación y volver a poner la vista en blanco frente a la terquedad de Kyoutani. Se recuerda que esto es una negociación que sirve a ambos y por más que desee, enfadar a Kyoutani no le dará la respuesta que busca.

 

―Porque tus notas apestan. ―Yahaba se deleita en el color que toman las mejillas de Kyoutani ante aquella declaración, puesto en evidencia. Espera unos momentos, disfrutando de cómo Kyoutani abre y cierra los puños, procesando una respuesta torpe que Yahaba no llega a escuchar, antes de volver a hablar. ―El equipo no puede darse el lujo de perder a su _as_ porque éste necesita lecciones extras de _inglés_.

 

Yahaba imprime toda la burla que puede a sus palabras y se alegra de evitar la típica expresión de “el equipo te necesita”. Demasiado _cliché_. Espera que Kyoutani le ladre su respuesta, llevándole la contraria, burlándose del equipo, de Yahaba por no poder ganar sin él, pero sólo recibe silencio. 

 

Kyoutani se sienta a su lado, con suficiente espacio entre ambos para no tocarse. Yahaba siente aun así la forma en que el sillón se hunde y acomoda su peso, su cuerpo acompañando el movimiento.

 

―Tus notas también apestan ―no hay burla en su voz, sólo un hecho.

 

―Mi inglés es perfecto, no sé de qué hablas ―Yahaba se gira hacia Kyoutani indignado, frunciendo los labios en una mueca y clavando sus manos en su cintura.

 

―¿Entonces el equipo si puede perder a su _capitán_ porque éste necesita lecciones extras de _matemáticas_?

 

Yahaba no sabe que le sorprende más: si Kyoutani metiéndose con él, o la sonrisa que dibujan sus labios, algo torpe y tensa en su rostro, pero absolutamente sincera. Yahaba puede sentir sus mejillas encenderse y se remueve incómodo en su lugar. La sala le resulta aún más vacía cuando vuelve a fijarse en ella. La presencia de Kyoutani a su lado es inmensa en contraposición.

 

―Tenemos un trato o ¿no? ―pregunta finalmente, y evita fijarse en Kyoutani cuando asiente con la misma determinación que usa al entrar en la cancha.

 

 

+

 

 

―No, no, no. Por enésima vez, no. ―Yahaba sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia. Kyoutani se limita a observarlo, apretando los dientes con fuerza.― Esto fue una pésima idea.

 

Están sentados en la mesa del comedor, mirando hacia la ventana que da al patio, con el sillón a sus espaldas.

 

Yahaba cierra los ojos y se reclina hacia atrás en su silla con un suspiro resignado. A Kyoutani le arden las orejas. No importa cuántas veces Yahaba le haya explicado en el correr de la tarde las reglas de los pronombres en inglés, él es incapaz de entenderlo. Es un punto más en las lista de cosas que Kyoutani considera imposibles. Como entablar conversaciones casuales con extraños. O Yahaba golpeando la puerta de su casa. En retrospectiva, quizás imposible suene demasiado categórico. Extremadamente improbable con contadas excepciones, entonces.

 

_Inglés_ no es una de ellas.

 

― _Tu_ pésima idea, idiota ―le recuerda, chasqueando los dientes y conteniéndose de golpear la pata de la silla donde se mece Yahaba.

 

―Punto para Kyoutani. ―Yahaba tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzan.

 

Kyoutani arranca su cuaderno de inglés de dedos de Yahaba, donde éste se afirmaba en el borde de la mesa para no caer. Kyoutani se siente victorioso cuando la sonrisa se borra del rostro de Yahaba, quien se aferra a la madera bajo sus dedos con fuerza, recuperando el equilibro y volviendo a posar las cuatro patas de la silla en el suelo. Esta vez el suspiro de sus labios es de tranquilidad, aunque cuando se gira hacia Kyoutani parece querer asesinarlo sólo por fuerza de su mirada.  

 

―Esto no está funcionando. ―Yahaba vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, los ojos cerrados y la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Lleva una mano a sus cabellos, quitando algunos mechones de su frente y vuelve a suspirar. ―Pésima idea.

 

 ―Dime algo que no sepa. ―Kyoutani se encoge de hombros cuando Yahaba se gira hacia él, ojos bien abiertos y suspicaces. Yahaba pestañea un par de veces y luego dibuja una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 

―Eres un pésimo estudiante ―pronuncia finalmente, con aire de satisfacción, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

 

Kyoutani gruñe y, esta vez, sí pega una patada a la silla donde está sentado Yahaba. El chillido agudo que deja escapar su compañero es suficiente recompensa. Yahaba clava dagas en su cuerpo cuando vuelve a fijarse en él, pero Kyoutani lo ignora. Su atención se centra en las manos de Yahaba, nuevamente firmes contra el borde de la mesa. Sus dedos están tensos y blancos. Kyoutani chasquea sus dientes en reprobación.

 

―Eres un pésimo tutor. ―Kyoutani golpea con su dedo índice las manos de Yahaba mientras habla. Si Yahaba tiene una respuesta para su afirmación, ésta muere en sus labios mientras Kyoutani repite el movimiento. Una, dos, tres veces. Hasta que Yahaba entiende lo que trata de decirle. O al menos, hasta que Yahaba deja caer sus manos sobre su falda, recobrando color con rapidez. ―Estás demasiado tenso.

 

―¿Y eso es culpa de quién? ―Yahaba arquea una ceja y vuelve a repetir la acción de cruzarse de brazos. Esta vez su rostro lee indignación. Kyoutani le responde encogiéndose de hombros.

 

―Yo no fui el de la idea.

 

 

+

 

 

Kyoutani es un excelente tutor. Aunque no es algo que Yahaba vaya a admitir en voz alta, sí le toma por sorpresa. No debería, si la insistencia de Watari que Kyoutani podía ayudarle a pesar de encontrarse en diferentes clases, y el claro hecho que (aunque dos semanas después) Yahaba había seguido su consejo, eran razones de las que fiarse.

 

Yahaba justifica su sorpresa en que saber matemáticas y saber _explicarlas_ no son necesariamente exclusivas una de la otra. Además, Kyoutani es un animal de instintos, por sobre todas las cosas. Aun así, resulta que Kyoutani no sólo llega a sus resultados por algún sexto sentido matemático que  Yahaba desconoce, sino que es capaz de pasar dicho sexto sentido matemático a palabras claras y concisas que Yahaba puede entender. Es maravilloso, realmente. Y aunque Yahaba no vaya a admitirlo en voz alta, no puede evitar observarlo con los labios partidos en asombro.

 

―No estás prestando atención, no sé para qué quieres mi ayuda.

 

―¿A dónde vas? ―Yahaba odia el tono inseguro con el que pronuncia aquella pregunta. Kyoutani se levanta de su silla y lo mira unos segundos con una mueca en los labios. A Yahaba le arde la piel donde momentos antes sus brazos rozaban.

 

―A hacer algo más productivo que perder el tiempo aquí ―Kyoutani le da la espalda y se aleja a paso decidido.

 

Yahaba se mantiene estático en su lugar. Por unos momentos considera seguirlo, pero sacude la idea fuera de su cabeza. No tiene tiempo para acomodarse a los caprichos de Kyoutani. Yahaba golpea su cuaderno con el lápiz unos momentos antes de volver a concentrarse en el problema de matemáticas, empujando la presencia de Kyoutani al fondo de su mente. Las ecuaciones no parecen tan complicadas luego de las explicaciones que Kyoutani le ha dado en la última hora, y Yahaba podrá no ser un buen tutor, pero es un excelente estudiante. Trabaja en el problema mecánicamente, en silencio, mordiéndose el labio cuando tiene alguna duda y conteniéndose de preguntar al aire la misma. No está seguro que Kyoutani pueda escucharle o quiera, mucho menos, responderle.

 

La sala ya no le resulta tan fría como al inicio. Kyoutani abrió las cortinas que dan al exterior y las sombras del árbol en el patio bailan sobre los antebrazos de Yahaba. Sus cuadernos ocupan toda la mesa, distribuidos sin criterio, un par de vasos de agua al alcance de su mano. Kyoutani tiró su cuaderno de inglés al suelo cuando decretaron que era mejor cambiar de materia y Yahaba pasea su pie por el canto del mismo mientras trabaja en su tarea. Le parece que está solo una eternidad y no es hasta que llega al resultado final del problema que Kyoutani vuelve a la sala.

 

Yahaba, obstinadamente, se niega a reconocer su presencia y escribe el número con lentitud, su caligrafía fina y delicada sobre el papel. Kyoutani toma asiento a su lado en silencio y extiende su mano hacia él. Lo que sea que le ofrece pega contra el brazo de Yahaba haciendo que el último trazo se extienda por media hoja.

 

―¡Podrías tener algo de cuidado!

 

La respuesta de Kyoutani es empujar el objeto contra el pecho de Yahaba. El contacto es frío y Yahaba suelta finalmente el agarre de su lápiz, éste hace un sonido seco cuando golpea contra la madera de la mesa y Yahaba lo ignora para observar el helado de agua que humedece su remera. Kyoutani vuelve a empujarlo contra su pecho y Yahaba se lo arrebata de la mano, con bronca.

 

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―Yahaba quita el envoltorio del helado, su vista aun fija en el rostro de Kyoutani. Hay sudor en su rostro y un tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. Yahaba se distrae en el rojo de sus labios, a culpa del helado de fresa que se derrite en los dedos de Kyoutani.

 

―Hace calor.

 

Es una respuesta simple. Yahaba no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Kyoutani se ríe a su lado y Yahaba no tiene la fuerza de sentirse indignado. Sobre todo cuando se gira hacia él y la sonrisa se mantiene en sus labios. Kyoutani lleva el helado a su boca, al tiempo que toma el cuaderno de Yahaba para examinar el problema de matemáticas. Yahaba siente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se concentra en la vista del patio que le ofrecen las ventanas.

 

―Podríamos descansar un poco.

 

La propuesta cae en oídos sordos, mientas Kyoutani escanea su cuaderno. Yahaba opta por comer su helado en silencio, esperando por una reacción de su compañero antes de insistir. Hay algo magnético en la quietud de Kyoutani, sus dedos deslizándose con cuidada delicadeza sobre las líneas del problema. No tarda demasiado en terminar de leer, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza ante el resultado. Yahaba siente satisfacción, ese placer de haberlo hecho bien.

 

―Podríamos jugar un rato. ―Kyoutani fija la mirada en el patio, donde Yahaba puede divisar algunas pelotas de voleibol esparcidas por el terreno.

 

―Creí que hacía calor.

 

Kyoutani se encoge de hombros, una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

―¿Acaso al _principito_ le molesta sudar un rato? ―Kyoutani se mete con él descaradamente y Yahaba sólo puede boquear sorprendido.― Ah, parece que sí.

 

―Ya calla.

 

Siente sus mejillas arder aun antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación, el sol golpea de frente y le hace cerrar los ojos. Kyoutani ríe a su lado y pone una mano sobre su espalda para empujarlo fuera. Es un gesto suave, cómplice y tan ajeno a su dinámica que Yahaba se queda estático luego de trastabillar fuera de la habitación.  Es el gesto confundido, con el ceño fruncido de Kyoutani con la pelota en las manos el que lo trae a la realidad, o quizás el brillo del sol en su rostro, o la sonrisa relajada que le regala cuando finalmente da un paso hacia él.

 

 

+

 

 

―No eres tan malo. ―El comentario de Yahaba resuena entre ambos por unos momentos. Están recostados bajo la sombra del antiguo árbol del patio trasero y Kyoutani tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no dejar caer la pelota que acaba de elevar sobre su rostro. ―Quiero decir, o sea, _ahhh_ , lo que dije.

 

Cuando la pelota regresa a sus manos, Kyoutani la apoya contra su pecho con fuerza, su vista aun fija en las ramas del árbol sobre sus cabezas. El sol comienza a ocultarse y las sombras son largas y perezosas contra el suelo. A veces tiene el impulso de subir a lo alto del árbol como hacía cuando pequeño para ocultarse de las cosas que no le gustaban, de las discusiones de sus padres, de lo que decían de él. Aquel sitio es donde se siente cómodo y, contra todo pronóstico, la presencia de Yahaba a su lado no es la molestia que espera.

 

―Tú tampoco, supongo, ―Kyoutani vuelve a elevar la pelota, sus brazos resintiendo el cansancio de la tarde. ―Aunque sigues siendo un _poco_ idiota.

 

―¿Te estás metiendo conmigo, Kyoutani-kun? ―Yahaba toma la pelota en el aire, impidiendo que Kyoutani vuelva a tenerla en sus manos. Su rostro oculta las ramas del árbol. Las sombras de sus cabellos pequeñas y cercanas.

 

―Sal de mi arriba mío, pesado. ―Hay tanta malicia en sus palabras como en la respuesta anterior y Yahaba se limita a observarlo con una ceja levantada. ― _Ugh_ , muévete.

 

―¿O…?

 

Kyoutani no le permite siquiera terminar, le empuja por los hombros hacia atrás. Yahaba se deja caer de espalda contra el césped por su propia fuerza. Su risa reverbera donde sus brazos se rozan.

 

―Ya, muévete, estás pegajoso, ―Kyoutani le empuja con el codo, sin muchas ganas de moverse de su lugar. Yahaba sólo vuelve a reír a su lado.

 

―Creo que Oikawa-san te sobreestimaba. ―Yahaba sonríe con todos los dientes cuando Kyoutani gira el rostro hacia él.― Cómo es… ¿perro que ladra no muerde?

 

―¿Por qué estás en mi casa de nuevo? ―Kyoutani quita la pelota de manos de Yahaba y la rota entre las suyas. Por tener algo con qué distraerse.

 

―Porque soy un capitán que se preocupa. ―Los ojos de Yahaba se clavan en Kyoutani cuando una risa seca escapa de sus labios.― ¡Y que merece respeto!

 

A pesar de su tono indignado, Yahaba está sonriendo, el color invadiendo sus mejillas. Kyoutani vuelve a fijarse en las ramas del árbol teñidas de ocres y naranjas por los últimos rayos del sol.

 

―Como digas, _capitán_.

 

 

+

 

 

Ya es noche cuando entran a la casa. La sala luce como un campo de batalla, hay una pelota en medio del camino que Kyoutani hace a un lado con un pie y sus cuadernos siguen explayados sobre la mesa, sus tareas olvidadas. Yahaba siente como se le retuerce el estómago cuando se fija en su cuaderno de matemáticas, mezcla de culpabilidad y orgullo. Cuando había emprendido camino hacia casa de Kyoutani aquella tarde no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, y más de una vez desanduvo sus pasos, indeciso.  Ahora, observando a Kyoutani moverse con familiaridad por la sala para encender las luces en el otro extremo, solo puede sentir conformidad. La perspectiva de Watari sonriéndole con superioridad y un “te lo dije” en los labios no le apetece, pero es una realidad que puede evitar hasta el día de mañana.

 

Yahaba comienza a guardar sus útiles con reticencia. Siente los ojos de Kyoutani seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, sentado en el sofá con los pies sobre el kotatsu. Por momentos cree que Kyoutani va a decir algo, pero sólo recibe silencio. Cuando finalmente termina de colocar todas sus pertenencias en su lugar, se cuelga el bolso al hombro y se gira hacia Kyoutani. El intercambio de miradas pesa en el fondo de su garganta. Yahaba se fija en la pelota que Kyoutani recogió, ahora a su lado en el sofá.

 

―Nos vemos el lunes, entonces. ―Las palabras se arremolinan en su garganta y Yahaba demora en levantar la vista para encontrarse con el asentimiento seguro de Kyoutani. Sus manos entrelazadas en su falda. ― _Uhm_ , gracias por recibirme.

 

Kyoutani vuelve a repetir el asentimiento, su vista fija en sus dedos. Yahaba lo ve levantarse y emprender camino hacia la salida y él apura el paso para alcanzarle. Kyoutani le empuja sus zapatos contra el pecho cuando llegan junto a la puerta. Mientras se calza, Yahaba se muerde el labio, las palabras atragantadas en sus dientes.

 

Con la puerta en medio de ambos, abierta, Kyoutani con una mano en ella, Yahaba con un pie dentro y otro fuera, Yahaba sabe que algo cambió allí dentro, esta tarde, como lo hizo en el partido contra Karasuno. Uno de esos grandes momentos de los que habla su madre, cuando las piezas encajan. Está por decir adiós y darse vuelta cuando la voz de Kyoutani resuena en medio de ellos.

 

―¿El lunes, después de practica…? ―Kyoutani nunca acaba la pregunta, sus mejillas encendidas y sus manos blancas de tensión sobre el pomo de la puerta.

 

―Tenemos un trato, _Kyoutani-kun_. ―Yahaba golpea con sus dedos los de Kyoutani. Respira aliviado y pronuncia la sonrisa.― No hay necesidad de estar tan tensos.

 

― _Idiota_.

 

Yahaba ríe entre sus dientes, y se despide con una mano en el aire dándole la espalda.

 

 

+

 

 

―¿Vas a dejarme pasar?

 

Yahaba está de pie, con manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, a la puerta de su casa, una media sonrisa en sus labios. Golpetea el suelo con uno de sus pies, nervioso. Kyoutani, parado a su lado, con el bolso de práctica colgado de su hombro no puede evitar la mueca mitad risa mitad fastidio de sus labios.

 

―¿Por qué iba a soportarte todo el camino hasta mi casa si no fuera así?

 

―No sé, dicen que los animales son impredecibles. ―Yahaba se encoge de hombros y se abre paso a su lado cuando Kyoutani abre la puerta. Él se limita a observarlo con el rostro ladeado, mientras Yahaba se quita los zapatos y le dedica una sonrisa.― ¡Gracias por recibirme!

 

―Sí, sí, ya pasa, _niño bueno_. ―Kyoutani resopla entre sus dientes y se deja guiar por Yahaba dentro de su hogar.


End file.
